When I'm Kissin' You
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: Dengan berciuman, kau akan tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Jaehyun x Taeyong. Jaeyong. #JaeYongSpreadLove


**When I'm Kissin' You**

 **Jaehyun, Taeyong**

 **#JaeYongSpreadLove**

. . .

Taeyong kembali menatap sosok jangkung yang saat ini tengah memainkan bola dalam tangannya. Kaki panjangnya bergerak lincah, berlari kesana kemari sambil melempar dan menangkap bola. Sesekali pria yang berada dalam fokus Taeyong akan memantul-mantulkan bola di atas tanah. Dan Taeyong tidak pernah menyangka jika menonton latihan basket akan membuat batinnya senang.

Taeyong tersenyum kecil saat sosok yang selalu dalam fokusnya itu berhasil mencetak angka, ia akan mendapatkan sebuah _flying kiss_ atau sebuah senyuman memukau yang selalu mampu membuat pipinya merona.

Jaehyun. Namanya Jung Jaehyun. Pria yang lebih muda darinya 2 tahun, yang seminggu lalu mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Pria tampan berkulit putih dan memiliki _dimple_ di balik senyumnya. Status mereka saat ini memang sudah resmi berpacaran. Hanya saja, masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Taeyong.

"Yak! Nakamoto! Kalau kau kalah aku tidak akan memberikan ciuman lagi untukmu!"

Demi Tuhan! Taeyong tahu jika Ten sahabatnya itu memang tidak punya malu. Tapi, tidak bisakah ia tidak mengumbar hal-hal seperti berciuman di tempat terbuka seperti ini? Taeyong yakin wajahnya pasti sudah memerah saat ini, hanya dengan mendengar kata ciuman dari mulut Ten. Taeyong menyikut perut Ten hingga pria asal Thailand itu mengaduh pelan.

" _Aduh_! Apa-apaan kau ini?" Ten memberikan tatapan protes pada Taeyong yang saat ini menatapnya datar.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengungkit masalah berciuman ditempat seperti ini?" Taeyong melipat tangan di dadanya. Menatap sosok jaehyun yang lagi-lagi tersenyum padanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya memberikannya semangat. Dari pada kau. Dari tadi hanya diam lalu tersenyum tanpa memberikan kata-kata semangat pada Jaehyun." Ten melambaikan tangannya saat Yuta berhasil mencetak angka.

Taeyong memutar matanya malas. Merasa menyesal karena bukannya sahabatnya itu sadar, ia malah memojokkannya. Taeyong kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Jaehyun yang kini sudah mandi keringat. Tubuhnya yang basah memberikan kesan seksi dan _Hot_ yang tidak dapat ia tampik.

. . .

" _Ah_! Ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan anak orang kaya?" Ten memang mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Taeyong. Namun, _volume_ yang keluar dari bibir Ten cukup keras. Taeyong bahkan sampai melirik ke kiri, ke kanan dan ke belakang takut-takut jika ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"K-kau bicara apa?" Taeyong segera menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Ten yang sudah menyunggingkan senyum aneh di wajahnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Entah kenapa sosok sahabatnya ini, hari ini terlalu banyak mengumbar kata berciuman.

"Sudah berapa kali kalian berciuman?"

"A-aku tidak."

"NE?!"

Taeyong segera menutup kedua telinganya. Ia melirik ke belakang merasa jika saat ini ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian bersama sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum meminta maaf pada beberapa orang penonton. Lebih tepatnya, kekasih dari anggota _club_ basket yang lain.

"Yang benar saja? Kau—tidak pernah berciuman?"

Mata Ten membola saat Taeyong mengangguk dengan cepat. Selanjutnya, hanya suara tawa geli Ten yang menggema. Hingga membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan Jaehyun dan Yuta sudah menatap mereka dengan heran. Dengan gerakan cepat. Taeyong segera membekap mulut Ten dan tersenyum menenangkan pada Yuta juga Jaehyun. "Tidak bisa kah kau tenang sedikit?"

Ten segera menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat tangan Taeyong terlepas dari mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menatap prihatin pada Taeyong. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan satu minggu ini?"

"Begitu saja. Hanya jalan-jalan. Belajar bersama dan berpegangan tangan."

Ten sudah akan tertawa jika tidak melihat tatapan peringatan dari Taeyong. "Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak tahu, jika kalian berpacaran ala anak Sekolah Dasar."

. . .

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum yakin dengan hubungan ini. Kau tahu kan, dia lebih muda dariku."

"Cinta bukan perkara umur, Lee. Terlalu berlebihan jika kau tidak ingin berciuman dengannya hanya karena dia lebih muda darimu."

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku hanya tidak yakin. Aku memang menyukainya. Tapi, aku selalu merasa ragu. Apa benar aku mencintainya? Aku juga merasa tidak pantas untuknya. Masih banyak orang diluaran sana, yang satu umur dengannya."

Ten menggeleng pelan. "Kau hanya terlalu memandang rendah dirimu, Lee. Jaehyun sendiri yang memilihmu. Itu artinya kau yang paling pantas untuk bersanding dengannya."

Taeyong terdiam. Kembali bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Jaehyun yang kini membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Nafasnya terengah dan wajahnya semakin basah dengan keringat. Tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang sudah semenjak lahir dimiliki oleh pria Jung itu.

"Hei! aku tahu bagaimana caranya, agar kau tidak meragukan perasaanmu lagi."

Taeyong menoleh dengan cepat. menatap penuh harap dengan apa yang akan pria Thailand itu katakan padanya. Dan taeyong yakin jika wajahnya sudah sangat memerah saat Ten membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

. . .

Jaehyun tersenyum menatap sosok mungil yang menjadi kekasih barunya itu. Taeyong tampak sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat Jaehyun sudah duduk di sampingnya. Jaehyun menjulurkan lehernya menuju layar ponsel yang kini menguasai fokus Taeyong.

"Yak!" Taeyong memekik merasa terganggu dengan tindakan Jaehyun barusan. Ia mengusap dadanya. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak bekerja lebih cepat. Tersenyum samar saat penampakan Jaehyun terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Kaos putih berlengan pendek dipadukan dengan jeans hitam. Taeyong suka Jaehyun yang rapi. Meski ia juga suka saat Jaehyun bermandikan keringat di tengah lapangan.

Jaehyun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengacak rambut Taeyong dengan gemas. "Ayo kita kencan!" Jaehyun segera menarik lengan Taeyong dengan lembut.

"Kencan?" Tubuh Taeyong terayun seiring dengan tarikan Jaehyun. "Memangnya kau tidak lelah?" Taeyong kembali bertanya saat melihat anggukan jaehyun.

"Hanya dengan melihatmu, lelahku sudah hilang." Jaehyun tersenyum hingga menampilkan _dimple_ nya. Ia menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela jemari milik Taeyong.

Entah sudah berapa kali wajah Taeyong memerah hari ini. Bukan. Bukan karena gombalan receh jaehyun. Ia memerah karena menyaksikan senyum menawan milik Jaehyun, juga karena tangan mereka bertaut dengan erat.

Keduanya melangkah beriringan menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Ini hari minggu. Jelas saja sekolah sangat sepi, mengingat hanya anak-anak _club_ basket saja yang datang untuk berlatih. Langkah mereka melambat saat mendengar suara kecipak penuh gairah. Taeyong merapatkan genggamannya. Menjerit tertahan saat sumber suara kecipak itu tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Yuta dan Ten pelakunya. Taeyong merinding demi menyaksikan bagaimana ganasnya Yuta melahap bibir milik Ten. Taeyong bahkan tidak tahu, apa ia masih akan sanggup bernafas jika Jaehyun tidak segera menariknya menjauh dari dua insan yang tidak tahu tempat itu.

. . .

Suasana canggung kini melingkupi Jaehyun dan taeyong. Mereka memang jarang berbicara. Namun kali ini, terasa sangat berbeda. Taeyong tidak pernah secanggung ini saat berhadapan dengan Jaehyun. Jaehyun juga biasanya akan dengan cepat mencairkan suasana.

Taeyong melepas tautan tangan mereka. Lantas menunduk. Berpura-pura untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya. Ia mendadak gugup saat bayangan Yuta dan Ten melintas di pikirannya. Juga saat suara Ten yang tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya. _Cobalah berciuman dengannya._ Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

Taeyong mendongak dan mendapati Jaehyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens. Taeyong dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat hanya karena mendapati Jaehyun menatapnya seperti itu. Ia segera menggeleng dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Jae."

"Ya?"

Taeyong mendekat satu langkah tepat di hadapan Jaehyun. Pikirannya kembali meragukan perasaannya. Atau mungkin, perasaan Jaehyun padanya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya meragu. Padahal jelas sekali, satu minggu yang lalu Jaehyun menyatakan perasaannya di hadapan teman-temannya. Bukankah itu artinya Jaehyun memang serius padanya? Lalu, perhatian kecil yang selama ini ia terima dari Jaehyun bukankah itu juga salah satu keseriusan Jaehyun?

Perasaan bersalah menelusup di dalam hatinya. Ia selalu menghindar jika Jaehyun akan menciumnya. Tidak kah ia terlalu berlebihan? ia juga ingat saat dimana Jaehyun menunggu jawaban atas pernyataannya. Hati dan pikirannya tidak bertemu. Akal sehatnya selalu mengatakan jika perasaannya untuk Jaehyun itu salah, dan bahkan menyalahkan persaan Jaehyun padanya. Namun, hatinya selalu berteriak menginginkan Jaehyun. Pria yang sudah menarik perhatiannya di awal Jaehyun menginjakkan kaki di sekolah yang sama. Dan Taeyong yakin, saat kepalanya mengangguk itu adalah hasil perbuatan hatinya.

Dan kini, Taeyong juga yakin ketika ia mengecup bibir Jaehyun. Semua karena hatinya yang mendorong. Menghasilkan getaran menyenangkan pada tubuhnya. Taeyong tidak pernah tahu, jika mencium seseorang yang selalu menguasai hati dan pikirannya akan semenyenangkan ini. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jaehyun dan mulai menyesap pelan bibir tebalnya. Tubuhnya melemas saat ia merasakan pergerakan Jaehyun di atas bibirnya. Dan seolah Jaehyun mengerti, kini kedua lengan kokohnya merengkuh pinggang Taeyong. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Membiarkan Taeyong meraup udara sebanyak yang ia butuhkan. Kembali meraup bibir Taeyong kedalam pagutannya.

Taeyong tersenyum membalas semua pergerakkan Jaehyun. _Dengan berciuman, kau akan tahu bagaimana perasaanmu._ Taeyong merasa berterima kasih kepada sahabatnya yang tidak tahu malu itu. Karena cinta adalah permainan hati, bukan pikiran.

FIN

Ini aneh dan tidak nyambung lol.

Terima kasih untuk review di ff Fever.

 **Mybestbaetae, shinta lang, diyayee, maya han, restiana, nuperlan, peachpetals, DochiMyeolchi, LOVEJaeYong, Kwon Aulyani269, thal J, Two lil' Monster.**


End file.
